


stupid boy (think that i need him)

by stellalucem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (implied come swallowing), (in a way), 2000s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Degrading Language, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Hook-Up, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Praise Kink, Scratching, Sir Kink, Skipping Class, Strip Tease, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, internet friendships, myspace - Freeform, rey + ben are teenagers, spanking threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalucem/pseuds/stellalucem
Summary: Ben Solo is the school’s resident skater boy, and even Rey Johnson cannot resist his charming demeanour. Little do they know that they have been chatting with each other on MySpace for months.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg I hope u all like this 🥺 (also the title is from “stupid” by Ashnikko)

“Who can tell me what the rumours about Boo Radley symbolize in this chapter?”

Rey Johnson sat in the back corner of the class, fiddling with her fingers upon the surface of her desk, knotting them together and then detangling them, scratching the skin around her knuckles and looking around, waiting for someone to answer and break the silence.

She hadn’t read the past two chapters yet, and, _oh boy,_ was she ever screwed. It just felt so… dry. She had never liked old books. _Classics,_ or whatever they were called.

Her legs were crossed underneath the desk, and her right leg slowly swung up and down, the white laces of her knee-high black converse jumping up and down upon the material. Her pleated, plaid miniskirt hung low on her hips.

Out of the top of her shoes, bulky socks peaked out, a deep shade of gray in their colour.

Chestnut locks with slight waves in places cascaded down to just above her shoulders, smooth and silky, barely touching the hoodie of her brown zip-up. 

Taking in a breath, she tugged down the sleeves as she exhaled so that her entire hands were tucked inside, with only the tips of her knuckles out in the open air.

Her lips were a soft pink in the sunlight that burst in through the window beside her, and they glimmered and glistened whenever she ran her lips over them subconsciously, and sometimes even consciously.

Ben Solo knew that. 

Ben watched from across the classroom quite a lot, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyebrows narrowed most of the time, but there was always a smirk on his face, no matter what, that upward curve of the lip that made Rey weak in her knees before she always forced herself to look away.

Ben was charming, with the backwards baseball cap and the shaggy, wavy brown hair falling across his forehead in limp strands that contrasted against his pale complexion. His eyes were bright and hazel, and his facial features were handsome, even if they were a bit asymmetrical in places.

His sweatpants hung loose around his muscular legs - built over hours in the local gym just to impress a certain classmate in his phys-ed classes - underneath the desk, as he kept swinging his pencil in between his forefinger and middle finger.

On his page, he had scribbled out notes about the recent chapter in a half-asleep fraze the previous evening, after realizing that he was going to fail if he didn’t catch up to their reading of _To Kill a Mockingbird._ They were studying the classics, along with the sheer philosophy of identity and the prejudice that comes with it, whether it be external or-

Yeah, you could say that the class discussions were pretty much engraved into his brain at this point. He liked to talk, he noticed quickly, even if there weren’t many friends to laugh with him or punch him in the side playfully during the advanced class with all of the nerds. 

He was the only guy his age who didn’t have a girlfriend or anything. Maybe not the _only_ one, not exactly, but it certainly felt like that sometimes, when he’d log into MySpace after tossing his bag down on his bed after coming out and type out a message to ask people if they wanted to chat and they responded that they were with their boyfriend, or their girlfriend, or just someone.

There was always one person though. There always had been, in that other world of the internet where Ben could hide behind the pseudonym of xX_darksith_Xx and chat with naboo_scavenger all day long if he wanted to. They never did video chats, though. The anonymity was part of the fun.

“Mr. Solo,” the teacher called on him, peering with narrowed eyes through her librarian-esque classes. “Do you have an answer for us?”

Rey’s eyes burned into him from his side, and he swallowed as he snapped out of his thoughts and stared into the eyes of his teacher, fumbling with his mess of papers in front of him. At least his writing was fairly legible, for something written after midnight with his family yelling in the background.

Two names, two worlds.

Ben gritted out his question, fighting down the red blush that was threatening to rise in his cheeks. “Can you repeat the question, please?” His voice was deep and rough.

The teacher sighed. “Ben, there was no question. I was checking to see if you were listening.” 

He saw red for a second there, eyes flashing with fury as he watched his teacher’s back as she strode back to her desk. The sheer _audacity-_

His inner voice held him back, though, and the bell rang just in time to mark the end of the fourth period. One period left, he reassured himself. An exhale that he had not realized he had been holding in was released as he shuffled out of his desk seat and attempted to fix his mess of papers, but quickly gave up and stuffed them in haphazardly, completely ignoring his teacher’s eyeroll as he walked speedily out of the class.

Ben ran his hand through his hair as the other one fixed up his bag on one shoulder to prevent all of his papers from flying out in the crowded hallway. Shoes stomped along the ground, a mix of Converse and strappy heels and chunky sports shoes that left behind a trail of dirt and dust in their wake upon the tiles.

He picked out Rey in the crowd, making her way towards the gymnasium, and immediately picked up his pace.

He pushed aside a cheerleader with a bobbing blonde ponytail as politely as he could, but she still snarled at him and shoved him back, catching him off guard.

He was mere inches away from Rey right then, but-

And then it came, like the parting of the red sea. Suddenly, it was just them in an open stretch of the hallway, staring into each other’s eyes as if from opposite sides of an abyss with no bridge to connect them

Ben’s lips were separated, and he stared almost longingly at Rey, whose blue plaid miniskirt swung around her thighs almost teasingly as she twisted around to face him.

Rey’s bag was neatly zippered shut, the complete opposite of the man across from her in all ways. Her fingers found their way to her neck, where she itched it almost nervously.

“I have to go to gym,” Rey whispered softly, crossing her arms across her chest. Her words said one thing, while the flirtatious smile that had now grown upon her face said something entirely different.

“Do you really, Rey?” Ben smirked, taking a step forward.

Rey twisted around in a blush, and a light giggle escaped her, just barely audible but still there. It was not mocking, but, rather, almost admiring.

Catching Ben off guard, she grabbed him by the wrist with a grin, and Ben shot her a confused but sassy look as she dragged him over to the door to the girls’ washroom, shooting nervous glances around them.

“Hey,” Rey breathed, backing up into a stall and pressing her back up against one side. Her hands fiddled with the straps to let them fall over, and the backpack collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

Ben licked his lips, shaking off his own bag before crouching down, pulling out two cans of Coca Cola from the side pocket.

Rey fanned herself, and smiled nervously, just for a second before going back to that half smile. “It’s getting hot in here, isn’t it?” Her giggle was nervous, even, as she shook off her zip-up and stuffed it into her bag to expose a black shirt with white hems and false rhinestones in places. It cut off just low enough around her cleavage in a v-neck to give him a preeeety nice vie-

Ben, who had been downing a sip of his drink, promptly choked, and covered his embarrassment by laughing.

Rey laughed back in that girlish way that she likes to, twisting the cap of her own bottle open and eliciting a light _fizz_ before taking a rather large sip. She raised her eyebrows. “This is good stuff. Where’d you get it.”

“Can’t really tell you,” Ben teased, playing the role of the mysterious guy, but Rey punched him in the arm, and he grunted, spilling a bit of the coke down onto the floor. He shot her a mock-scolding glance. “Look what you’ve made me do _now,_ Rey Johnson!” 

Rey snorted.

“Stole it from the school cafeteria,” Ben finally learnt in to whisper into Rey’s ear with a coy smile.

“That’s not good,” Rey whispered back, lips inching closer and closer to Ben’s skin.

“Yea,” he drawled back before checking the lock and then pressing Rey against the stall door, who grunted but it came out more like a moan.

Their lips came together in a frenzy, all messy and sloppy, like they were practically trying to devour each other’s mouths, the sweet taste of coke on their lips.

Their tongues fought for dominance as Ben’s baseball cap fell to the floor without him even noticing.

His hands were in Rey’s hair, screwing it up and running his fingers through it before tugging it just to hear those pretty purrs and moans and whimpers from her lips.

The tile just outside of the stall was wet and sticky from the spilt drink, but they didn’t care.

When Ben whispered about it, managed to get it out, between kisses, Rey just laughed in response, moaning into his mouth.

God, the feel of her soft breath in his mouth was enough to drive him wild.

Rey’s hands scratched Ben’s neck, and clawed their way to the zipper of his red track jacket with the stripes trailing down from the shoulders, ripping it down to expose his shirt. Her hands touched every inch of Ben’s abs, and wandered down to the hem of his pants with a smirk.

Ben bit her on the ear lobe in an attempt to be sexy, eliciting a sharp shriek of pain, but he soothed it by kissing her on the neck, and, like some cat, she literally _purred,_ slackening under the touch.

He pulled back for a second, digging around in his pocket.

Rey sighed dramatically, shutting up when Ben shot her a warning glare before he pulled out a shoelace charm shaped like a purple gem with a silver coating on one side. He held it out towards her. 

Ben rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I thought you might like-”

“I love it,” Rey whispered back, forcing her lips against Ben’s and stuffing it away into her bag to admire later. She could tell her MySpace friends all about this, all about her finally losing her virginity to resident skater boy Ben Solo in a school bathroom. God, God, _God._

When Rey dropped to her knees, skin hitting the tile with a resounding thud, Ben could not repress the shuddering groan that escaped him as his sweatpants dropped to his ankles right before his eyes.

Soft lips against the head made him whine, seeking out stimulation, but Rey’s tongue was enough as her fingernails grazed the back of Ben’s calves. Stars erupted across his eyelids as a rough orgasm tore through him and he released into the mouth of the willing girl in front of him.

~~~

_LATER THAT EVENING..._

  
  


xX_darksith_Xx: U there? I’m trying to procrastinate my homework haha

naboo_scavenger: omg hiii ^-^ me too LOL

xX_darksith_Xx: My dad won’t shut up about work smh

naboo_scavenger: ;-) u have me 2 distract u tho at least

_naboo_scavenger sent an image_

xX_darksith_Xx: That’s cute

naboo_scavenger: some boy in my eng class gave me it, a bit of a scatterbrain but a cute one. rly cute ( :3:) i really really like him, and not just bc he’s hot

naboo_scavenger: gawd should i rly be telling u all this??? 

naboo_scavenger: u there ??

_xX_darksith_Xx would like to share their webcam._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a pure story but i did it again. dom/sub undertones (or overtones, u decide) here we comeeee haha

Rey’s heart sped up with anxiety, pounding in her chest. She had never been in a web chat with xX_darksith_Xx, strangely enough. With most of her internet friends she had, but DarkSith was something different, and something inside of her fluttered with excitement and anxiety at the idea of finally seeing them. They were probably handsome, tall and gentle with hair like a prince and sparkling eyes.

Her eyes flitted down to the jewel-shaped shoelace-charm that Ben had given her, and her face flushed red with the memories of what had gone down in that stall, from her puffed-out and red lips to her knees on tile for so long that they bruised after. Arousal settled itself in her core, and her efforts to pray it away quickly were failures.

Rey huffed out a quick breath, and spun around in her desk chair, running over to her mirror as her spaghetti-strap top and loose, polka-dot purple pants that cut off short at her calves flowed in the wind. 

Her hair was pulled up in a loose, haphazard ponytail by a neon pink elastic band. Spare strands had escaped out of the sides, curling around her ear, where she had two piercings, now with diamonds studs sparkling from them. 

Rey tilted her chin up to get a good look at her face, quickly checking for any new pimples or maybe if her lipstick was still all smudged over her cheeks. Then, she pulled the band out of her hair and shook it out, bringing her neck back and forth and taking a shaky breath as she fluffed it out to make it appear more voluminous.

She was a pretty girl, and she knew it, smirking at herself in the mirror and exposing her pearly whites to the open air before shuffling back into her chair.

Her palm rotated the mouse for a few seconds before clicking down on the Accept Call button on her screen.

Rey froze in her seat when her friend’s video finally started working.

_Ben. Ben Solo. Right there in front of her own two eyes._

The words didn’t come.

Based on Ben’s expression, he was more calm, as if he knew. 

“Of course,” Rey practically whimpered out into the open air, taking her hands off of her mouse and keyboard and settling them in her lap, intertwining them into anxious knots. “B-Ben?” Recognition seemed to form on her face as he grinned and nodded.

This was the online friend that she had gushed about “the boy in her English class” to for months. God, how utterly embarrassing was _that?_ She would never outlive that humiliation…

“Hey, princess,” he purred, relishing in the way that her face turned red at that. His hair was pulled up into a man-bun, and he wore a tank top that exposed his forearm muscles to the open air.

Rey couldn’t help but lick her lip seductively, a coy smile forming upon her face. Her fingers found their way to the straps of her top, just playing with them.

“DarkSith, huh?” she teased. “What made you think of _that_ one?”

Ben rolled his eyes, trying to tear them away from her tiny shirt that left little to the imagination - her nipples were perked up, hard and stiff through the fabric. “Says the girl that was ‘NabooScavenger.’” He made sassy air-quotes at that with his fingers, but then frowned, and lifted up one finger, swirling it around in a circle in the air. 

He smirked. “Strip?”

Rey’s lips separated in surprise, raising her eyebrows. Her door was locked. It wasn’t like Plutt would walk in. She could do her homework later. She gulped. “Of course,” she purred, as if playing a role as she stepped out of her chair with more confidence than she felt, pushing it away to the side and moving around smoothly, leaning in to twist the angle of the camera and give him a nice look at her cleavage from underneath her shirt.

Ben let out a sharp exhale, feeling himself grow hard in his shorts, but restrained himself, clenching his fist to hold back from touching himself and showing her just how desperate he was, pumping himself off on the webchat. 

“Can you call me…” Rey gulped, cutting off. 

“Say it,” Ben practically growled, pulling out his man-bun so that his hair fell down to his shoulders and narrowing his eyes. He watched her shiver with the command.

“Can you call me a slut?” she whispered shamefully, diverting her eyes.

So, Little Miss Perfect wanted to be his _whore_ now, did she?

“Yes, since you asked so nicely,” he murmured, licking his lips and watching her shuffle. “Dirty little slut, so eager to strip on camera. Would you play with your pretty, soaking little cunt for me, whore?”

“Oh my god,” she breathed so quietly that he could barely make it out, forming out the words slowly, “Yes, sir. Whatever you want.” Her cunt pulsed, and she could swear that there was a heartbeat down there as her clit begged to be pinched, squeezed, sucked, _anything._

“Good girl. Now, go on.” He sat back in his chair with smug satisfaction, remembering her in the back of the classroom, always so eager to answer questions. Had she thought of him at night with her fingers down her panties? 

Rey slipped her fingers inside the straps of her shirt, slowly dragging them off and stretching out her arms through them to make a show out of showing her breasts. She smiled, teasing around her nipples with her index fingers, drawing circles around them, before tugging down the neckline of her shirt and exposing them to him. She swung her hips to the side quickly as she lifted the top off and tossed it aside. It took every bit of her self restraint to not cover herself up, and she watched him with interest as he stared, frozen in his chair.

“Like what you see?” she winked briefly. “Sir?” she drawled, leaning forward to put her elbows upon her desk and stick her ass up in the air behind her.

“I ought to take you over my knee for teasing me like this, baby.” His voice dropped by what felt like several octaves and the air suddenly went cold with tension.

“But you can’t, can you?” she laughed. 

Vaguely, Ben warned, “I wonder how your teachers would take to seeing your red bottom peeking out beneath your skirt tomorrow. Naughty sluts don’t get rewarded. Now, go on.”

Her pants were next, and she shuffled out of them quickly, so quickly that Ben scolded her.

“Take your time,” he hissed, growing impatient with the wait just the same. “Or you could just go stand in the corner and listen to me get myself off, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“No. No, sir,” she responded quickly, voice slightly squeaky. “I’ll be good.” Her hazel eyes were wide and appeasing, and Ben smiled with a satisfied nod.

Rey turned away from the camera. 

Her cotton panties fell to the ground, and she laughed, throwing her head back over her shoulder to see his face as her fingers found their way between her legs.

“Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are?” Ben whispered. “I don’t even need to see you naked to know that.”

Rey turned more red than she had all night at that, and she blinked. No one had ever told her she was gorgeous, not like that, not inside and out and all in-between. 

“Go to bed, baby,” he smiled, yearning to caress her and touch her all over. “Okay?”

Rey grabbed her hot pink robe off of her bed sheets, and pulled it over her. Smiling, she leant forward to the microphone and whispered, “Would you spank me tomorrow if I touched myself here tonight, without you?”

Ben snorted. “Would you like that, my love?”

She hesitated before speaking. “Yes,” she admitted.

“Then please go on without me, and do tell me how it went.” He smirked, cursor wavering over the End Call button. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Rey whispered back, watching the screen go black and promptly collapsing onto her sheets. In the silence, her little whines and grunts could be heard, all for which she would take the punishment for tomorrow. It only fueled her, thinking of a tingling bottom and a tomato red face in class tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment if u used to know me on twitter bc I miss u all 😔💖💘💝


End file.
